This invention relates to putting game devices, and more particularly a game board device that can be used to practice golf putting with playing a multitude of games.
In order to improve one's golf-putting skills, it is necessary for one to practice putting on a regular basis so that one can improve eye and hand coordination. Although a person gets practice putting on a putting green or during actual play at a golf course, it is generally too time-consuming, especially for business people, to go to a golf course just to practice putting. For such people, it is necessary to practice putting in the office or at home. Unfortunately, practicing putting itself in the home or office can quickly develop boredom. Thus, there is a need for a putting game device that will eliminate such boredom and still be convenient for a person to practice putting.
There are numerous devices on the market and in the prior patented art that can be used to practice golf putting, but none of the devices is the same as the present invention nor does any provide the same level of skill and entertainment as the present invention.
The following U.S. Patents are relevant:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Name Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,097,849 Rice 16 JUL 63 3,876,210 Brandell 08 APR 75 4,691,923 Schwartz 08 SEP 87 4,203,604 La Grange 20 MAY 80 2,081,511 Smith 25 MAY 37 1,874,873 Boye 30 AUG 32 3,434,720 Hall 25 MAR 69 2,810,580 Johnson 22 OCT 57 2,121,270 Streich 21 JUN 38 1,063,119 Clifford 27 MAY 13 ______________________________________
The Rice patent teaches a golf-putting game device with multiple cups mounted in a square mat surrounded by beveled edges. Although it is somewhat similar in structure to the present invention, the Rice device does not have tiered, concentric cups, nor does it provide for different, insertable mats for playing a multitude of sporting games.
The Brandell patent teaches a golf-putting game device having a multiple-holed target with a raised surface providing varying degrees of difficulty. It, too, does not have the features of the present invention.
The Schwartz patent teaches a triangular, chute-like device with inclined surface for varying degrees of difficulty.
The La Grange patent teaches a golf mat with spaced holes utilizing a card holding container with various golf situations and rules chosen by the numbers below the holes.
The Smith patent teaches a golf-putting game with beveled edges, a central hole and ribbed portions.
The Boye patent shows a golf-putting game device which is semi-circular, has an incline in the front and holes with different numbers associated therewith.
The Hall device has an inclined entrance with holes around the outside with various numbers.
The Johnson patent teaches a triangular-shaped golf-putting device with an incline around the sides and holes on the top surface.
The Streich patent teaches a circular golf-putting device with inclines and a central, indented surface with holes.
Finally, the Clifford patent teaches a golf-putting device which is rectangular in shape with inclines on two sides and holes on top with mesh to receive balls.
Although there are many golf-putting game devices, none is like the present invention. The present invention has tiered concentric holes to provide a more challenging putting game. Furthermore, this invention is not limited just to golfing, because of various mats which are insertable in the invention allow a multitude of sports to be played.